Nothing more than useless
by ShiroiNekoiteai
Summary: Lucy is leaving fairytail. what is she talking about no longer being a fairytail member? will Natsu even notice her disappearence? read and find out and also R&R OK!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is literally my first story in two years before. So this is a story about our blonde haired wizard, Lucy, she doesn't really know why the white-haired mage, Lisanna, hates her so much… 'read and review OK!

"yo Luuucyy!"a pink-haired boy pouted. "what now Natsu! I'm busy ok" "but lucy I wanna go and play with lisanna and happy in the woods!" Lucy just sighed, "whatever go and leave already! You sicko!" inside Lucy is hurt cause her own Nakama left her alone to do a mission while he goes around playing with HER. "Well, whatever!" she shouted then she said so softly just for her to hear it, "what kind of Nakama run out and play with his/her special friend" then that's when it hit her 'Nakama….. yeah I'm just his Nakama nothing special.'

Lucy took out a piece of envelope that was left infront her door.

The letter says:

Dear Lucy Heartfilia,

I Prince Kyuuseishu of Gradium Kingdom, wanted to seek the hand in marriage of Lucy Heartfilia. The reason why I send this proposal is because to keep my promise to you when we were young. I hope that you would do the honors of being my wife.

From your old friend,

Kyu

"maybe its time to move on." Lucy packed her things she then summoned virgo to keep her things at the celestial world. She walked out of the door and took one last look at her apartment, "goodbye minna"

Before she left magnolia she sent Master Makarov a letter.

Dear Fairytail,

I Lucy Heartfilia has left to fulfil my destiny as the next sacrifice of the Heartfilia clan. I'm sorry cause I didn't explain this sooner. As a Hearfilia I need to sacrifice myself to the Prince of Gradium Kingdom. My life ends here as Lucy I will be reborn as a new person. And if any of you find me please promise me that you would kill me and never regret it.

Once was a Fairytail member,

Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter.

Natsu's POV:

Why do I smell Lucy's scent getting thinner. "Hey, Lisanna, I'm going to see Lucy if she's ok." "what?! Natsu you said that today we're going to do something together! You can't just run of to that blondeward!" "Lisanna! What's wrong with you? Ever since you came back from edolas you hated Lucy. I don't know what happen between you and Edo-Lucy, but earthland Lucy is a kind and a warm-hearted women." I really felt like hitting Lisanna to a pulp, but the fact she's my old Nakama, I just can't help but to restrain myself from doing it. "It sounds like you like Lucy….. NO! more like love her do you?!" I was taken aback from her sudden blow up. I don't like Lucy…. Well maybe I do, but Lucy to like me back is impossible. "I don't like Lucy…" "oh, really? Then can you explain to me why you're always sleeping in her bed with her, and why is her scent always so strong to you and tell me, TELL ME WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME BACK EVENTHOUGH YOU ALREADY AWARE OF MY FEELINGS TOWARDS YOU?" Yes I did know that Lisanna liked me, but its just that I don't feel the same way towards her. "yeah I did know, but I just don't like you that way why can't you just accept that your just like my little sister." I was stunned when Lisanna kissed me. I quickly shoved her off. Little did I notice that Lucy saw me and Lisanna kissed. I can smell her tears and I can hear her heart beat slowing down. I shoved Lisanna of me. But, Lucy was not there. "Lisanna! What the hell! You knew that Lucy was there, DIDN'T YOU!" "forget her Natsu I can make you happier than she can ever make you" "SCREW YOU!" I was so furious, I tried to ran after Lucy but she was gone.

Lucy's POV

I saw LIsanna and Natsu kissing. What a fool am I to love someone that doesn't feel the same way as me. I can't believe I'm crying like hell because of Natsu. Oh well, I was never meant to be with him. Besides, I'm getting married to kyu after all.

Normal POV

Lucy is already at the train station. "goodbye". Our blond-haired wizard has departed from fiore. All the way to her destination Natsu was the only thing on her mind. While at the guild, "what the hell! Why didn't you stop her from leaving, gramps?!" Natsu and Gray said. "I can't stop her from doing something that she thinks its right. Besides I made a promise to her grandmother that I'll guide her down that path." "well where is she right now?!" Gray yelled. "ENOUGH!" Erza was at the verge of crying." we need to respect her decision. If we love something we need to try letting it go." The entire guild was depressed cause their lovely Nakama had gone to somewhere.

What do you think? R&R ok


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I read back all the chapters I wrote and I think the plot is kinda confusing. So, I'll write a brief explanation ok. Well lisanna's back and wants Natsu all to herself so she tried to make Lucy think the wrong idea by kissing Natsu. Lucy left to meet prince Kyu who is her childhood friend. In this chapter I'll tell you what Lucy meant by sacrifice and what promise that the prince and Lucy did.

Lucy's Flashback

"Lucy! You as the next heir to the heartfilia throne, must need to sacrifice a lot of things. Such as, you need to sacrifice the need to love someone. Because whoever you love may not be your true one. Your marriage life is in my hands to make the decision."

'oh I remember this, I was young so I didn't take my father's words literally. I remember meeting Kyu at his garden.'

"huuu huuuu~ (sobbing), Kyu, papa wants me to get married to a person I don't know" I cried in Kyu's hand and he soothe me by gently patting my head. "There there Lucy, I promise you that I'll marry you ok," I was 5 back then and Kyu was 7. Eventhough we were young, I have always loved Kyu more than a brother. "ok" how happy I was back then. But….

"Lucy, we are moving" "What?! Papa please don't" "No Lucy, I can't stay at a place where I'm not wanted" papa and Kyu's father got in a fight cause Kyu told his father that he wants to marry me, but when Kyu's dad told papa, papa said that he wanted me to marry a businessman not a prince. So, papa moved away and separated me and Kyu.

After 5 years~

There was a knock on the door. I was already 10 and Kyu was 12. Kyu's father came to our mansion. "Judo, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. It's just, why not Lucy marries Kyu?" "No, Rito, its just that I wanted my daughter to marry a person who can afford living on their own two feet. I don't want my daughter to be spoiled. I'm not saying that Kyu is a spoiled kid, I just want to ensure my daughter's life." Rito, Kyu's father just calmly said, "Judo, when my son has a steady job, I promise you that he would ensure your daughter's life by marrying him." "thank you for respecting my decision."

While father and Kyu's father had settled their problem, I went to see Kyu. He was in my garden.

"hey Kyu!" "hey" "so, how are you doing?" I asked and he just looked away and said "fine" "have you eaten?" "yes" "did you have fun?" "sure" I started to get really annoyed. "why aren't you talking the way you used too?" "like what?" "well you would always talk more than 2 words and you don't seem to look happy?" "so..what" "so, is there something wrong?" Kyu looked at me and said "Just stay away, OK!"

I remembered crying after that incident and I haven't seen him in six years.

Six years later~

"Hey Lucy." Kyu talked to me. "hey" that's all I could say to him. I was so angry back then. "so how's it going?" "fine" "are you still mad at me?" I looked at him and said sarcastically "YOU tell ME!" "I'm sorry ok, when a 12 year old boy likes someone, their friends would bully the girl they like. So, I was like proctecting you from them. That's all. I'm sorry…" "really?" "yes, please forgive me." "I already did." We laughed. Oh happy days. "hey, do you still remember our little promise?" "what promise?" "don't worry when your 23 you'll find out"

End of flashback~

So marrying me is our promise. I can't wait to see him so I'll forget Natsu. He really does keep his promise….23…..Hahahah.

The end how's the story? Like it or Hate it? Anyways please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before I go to Kyu's palace I stopped by my family's mansion. "long time no see, home" I went in and walk all over the place. Then I found my little sister, Michelle, a doll. (episode 149 or 150) I took her and continue to Kyu's palace.

While at the guild~

"hey, why are you guys so gloom. So what, if she's gone" Lisanna said. Natsu punched the table and stormed out of the guild. Everybody just looked at Lisanna with sorrowful eyes. "Lisanna! Lucy is apart of this guild, without her its just not the same." Mirajane said. Lisanna just pouted and sat on the bench at the corner of the guild. "I'm going somewhere…" gray and Erza said unisonly. "and I'm going after Natsu." Happy continued.

Natsu was at Lucy's apartment. "Lucy, its already been 2 days. Where are you?" "Natsu…." Happy tried to cheer him up. "happy why don't you wait for me at the house ok?" "ok Natsu. Bye" "bye". While Natsu was busy sulking, Gray went to the middle of the forest. He tried to cool down his anger by freezing all the surrounding objects and smashed it. Erza went to a hidden field at the end of fiore and brought Guildarts with her. "Guildarts, please help me by fighting with me ok?" "Sure thing Erza." Then they started to fight. Team Natsu really couldn't take the sorrow so they do what they think could help them ease their minds.

Lucy's POV

I reached Gradium Kingdom. I was escourted by four soldiers to the castle. I was greeted by a pair of old couple who I assumed to be the King and Queen cause of the crown and a handsome prince, his hair was brown and short ( hairs like rogue but brown), his eyes were brown almost like mine, he wore a typical prince outfit and a crown.

"hello there Lucy Heartfilia. I am Kyu and this is Rito and Brenda, my parents." He showed me the old couple. "Hello, nice to meet you my King and Queen." "oh please! Don't be so formal just call us mom and dad. Afterall you are our daughter-in-law." "thank you , mom, dad." I smiled. "oh these maids will escort you to your room and they will help you get dress for dinner." Before I leave with the maids, I flashed Kyu a smile. I could see him blush.

"Princess, please help yourself in the tub. We will be infront of the door if you need our assistance." "oh, thank you for your kindness." I smiled. When they were outside I could hear they say 'she's so beautiful' 'she is very well-mannered' 'she is a good hearted princess'. I was so happy that the maids like me. After I'm done I wore my nightgown. It was silk and pink in colour. I gried my hair and wore a headband. "Princess! Dinner is ready" I came downstairs and I could see Kyu was blushing hard. I forgot that I was not wearing a sweater. "oh my! Lucy don't worry. Wear this." Brenda handed a beautiful pink sweater to me. "thank you mom" "your welcome honey"

While dinner, "so, Lucy, where did you go after you ran away from home?" "well I went to hargeon and met a person from my ex-guild and he brought me to the guild then I rented an apartment at magnolia." "what did you do to afford money for the rent?" Brenda and Rito kept shooting out questions for me, while Kyu just continued to listen. Lastly they asked me, "who is your ex-boyfriend?" Kyu chocked on water when brenda asked the question. "Brenda!" Rito yelled. "what?" "oh! That's alright dad, mom, I never actually dated anyone." This statement made the whole familys' reaction happy. "oh! What a very nice person you are." Brenda said while hugging me.

~after dinner~

"I'll excuse myself please." After dinner I went to my room and walk to the balcony. "I miss Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Happy…Natsu." *knock! Knock!* I went to open the door. Kyu was infront of the door. "hey Luce!" "hi Kyu" "so…. How about I take you for a tour around the palace?" "sure that'll be fun" "so…..do you remember our promise?" "ofcourse I do and you were very precise. You told me when I'm 23 you'll marry me" "ofcourse I was precise. It was a promise." "so, you're marrying me because you promised. Not that you love me?" I tried to shake him and I did. "what! No! I love you!" "relax it was a joke." "fuh! You scared me Lucy. Hey Lucy, you wouldn't mined if I do this right?" "what?" Kyu pulled me into a hug and kissed me passionately. Our tongue was fighting for dominance. We broke to catch our breath. "WOW" was all I could say. "yeah, WOW" Kyu said. "well goodnight Luce." "goodnight Kyu" I closed the door. I slide down the door and cried. I felt like cheating on Natsu. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Done. Sorry for the extremely late update. So hope you enjoy and please read and review ok


	5. Somethings went too far off

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating but it's just that I just got out from the hosp, I was in a short one month coma. I'm really sorry for being selfish, I'll try to make it up to you.

chap 5

Lucy's P.O.V

"I can't believe I just kissed kyu and liked it! what is wrong with me?! Natsu... Please I feel lost without you..." I'm talking to myself! I cried and cried till my eyes were puffy. I heard someone trying to open my door... Then there was a knock.. "LUCY! Open this door right now!" I heard kyu banging on the door.

normal P.O.V

" what is it kyu?" Kyu was standing there with eyes full of hatred and jealousy. "Lucy how could you? Even though we kissed all you had in your mind is this natsu person!" Kyu was furious. he shoved Lucy on the bed and tied her to the bed.

kyu P.O.V

I shoved Lucy on the bed. I don't know why but knowing that she loves natsu makes me feel betrayed. " kyu! Let me go! Please... " I heard her sweet voice yelling to me while I nipped her whole face. I licked her tears and as I was reaching her neck she whispered to me " kyu... If u truly love me please... Please... PLEASE LET ME GO!" I was shocked to hear that. I look up and our eyes was linked. The tears looked like twinkling stars... Just like when we are kids when I had to move away. "Lucy I'm sorry... But knowing you love someone other than me makes my heart hurts. It feels like my heart got pierced by thousands of swords. I'm sorry Lucy." She looked up to me and she kissed me by herself. " kyu no matter who I love, you know that I'm yours forever right? I can't run away from fate. So please, un-tie me. Hold me as long as you like, cause no matter how much I hate you I'm yours to keep." What she said to me was so unlike the Lucy I know. She always defend her rights but she's surrendering to me even though I'm not her lover. " Lucy you don't know how much I love hearing that you're mine, but you're not some thing to be treat like that. I really hope you can try to fall in love with me before our wedding." The look in Lucy's eyes was dark, full of nothingness, and lonely. " kyu I know I'll try."

Natsu's POV

lucy has been gone for how long? I lost count. That feeling of losing her was to much. I went out searching for her ever since she left. I can't pick up her scent. I went to pick out a job. Lisanna is still clinging to me even though she knows I'm avoiding her. I went to the job board. And picked one out.

the flier~

Strong and attractive looking Mage wanted. Luring people with looks and talent to watch a theater. Located in ground street in Gradium Kingdom. Prize 400 000 jewels.

normal POV

"natsu! Picking out a job can I come?" Lisanna was clinging to natsu again. " nah I'm going with the other team natsu." " can I be team natsu too? Please..." lisanna keeps pressuring natsu " fine! erza! Ice princess! Happy! Lets go on a job we need to start earning money to pay Lucy's rent!" Lisanna glared at natsu. " natsu she's gone! She's never coming back! Leave it alone!" lisanna was shouting. She's was angry that even her giggles were sadistic. " lisanna if you want to come I wouldn't mind." Natsu trying to walk away was grabbed by lisanna. Lisanna kissed natsu hard. She licked natsu's tounge like a hungry dog. "Natsu no matter what, you will love me and I'll make sure to make you the most happiest man in the world!" The guild was stunned. Natsu just shrugged it off and went to tell mirajane the mission they picked out.

* * *

I'll leave it stop here and I'll make sure to update as soon as I can. Please r&r.

(^^) o_o (^^) Big PEACE OUT READERS!


End file.
